mallworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sarah17 03
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr lp17efg5nO1qi9zb8.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 13:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sarah17, Your contributions are amazing! You've done so much work on the wiki - I'm inspired to get back in and get involved again. ~ Some0neSaid Hello Sarah Hi Sarah! I've seen so many of your contributions to this wikia, and it all just looks amazing! You've done an absolutely stunning job with the collections and Im excited to see how much your contributions have done to grow the wiki as a whole. I hope more to see even more to come. By the way, might I recomend filling out your 'Profile' page, just to introduce yourself to the MallWorld Wikia community, and to show what progects you enjoy working on. :) P.S. My real name is Sarah too - what a conincidence!? Some0neSaid (talk) 03:31, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi again Sarah, Yes, your variation of the template is well fitting. If it makes it easier for you, you are also welcome to edit the temple document itself too. Great deatils on your profile page, and congraulations on becoming a Mum! Some0neSaid (talk) 10:41, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Admin Invitation Dear Sarah, I have seen many times that you have been continuously helping our Wiki by adding and contributing to it's development in a multitude of ways, especially with the extensive list of details you've added to our collections. In recognition and support of your ongoing positive contributions to the Mall World Wikia, I would like to invite you to our Admin team. As an Admin, you will be trusted with access to certain restricted technical features on Mall World Wikia which are referred to as "Admin Tools" such as those which will allow you to: delete pages and images, merge page histories, protect pages, revert edits and chat administration. Additionally, in unfortunate cases you also will have access to blocking users if required. These tools are all operated differently and I recommend you read about them in detail here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide. If you choose to accept this offer, you will be expected to assist in both building the community, and following the 'Best Practices for Admins', by being friendly and serving the Mall World Wikia community. Please read through this in further detail here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Best_practices_for_administrators. If you would like to accept this invitation, please leave a message on my talk page, confirming that you have read through all three (3) linked articles, and that you agree to take on the relevant responsibilities of the additional role. I will process your response as soon as I am available. Once again, I would like to reinstate my appreciation for your ongoing contributions to the growth of Mall World Wiki, and thank you for your commitment. Some0neSaid (talk) 23:06, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Response Dear Sarah, Thank you for your responce. Your contributions to the Wikia are spectacular! I'm glad you enjoy it so much. Thank you sincerely for your continuing ongoing involvment. Always apprechiated, Some0neSaid (talk) 07:58, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Theme Design Hi Sarah, Great to see you're still doing such amazing things here with the Mall World wiki! All the pictures you keep adding are so good. We haven't spoken in a while, how is everything going? Recently I learnt how to modify the "Wordmark" and "Favicon". This means I could change the logo in the top left to be more visually dynamic, and/or relevant to Mallworld. Whilst we are at it, I can change the background colour aswell too. Dose this idea interest you? Some0neSaid (talk) 06:05, May 8, 2015 (UTC)